Set It Off
by Super Shadow21
Summary: Sonic likes Shadow more than a friend. How about he writes a song for her? Just to show her how he feels... Fem'Sonadow.


**Set It Off**

**Okay I thought of this while I was listening to music on a buss… Yeah, I pretty much get inspiration off everything… Disclaimer – I don't own Sonic Sega dose… *****cries*******

**~x~**

Sonic walked the empty school halls waiting for his turn to perform in The Battle Of The Bands competition his school held every year. But this year was different. Every year Sonic wrote his own song to sing, but this year was the year Shadow had started going here and Sonic had a crush on her. So the only inspiration he had gotten was tacky love songs. The exact songs he know Shadow hated with a passion. But then he got an awesome idea. He only hoped Shadow had bothered to turn up. '_She said 'maybe'. Do girls have another meaning of maybe?_' Sonic thought as he reached his locker. The place he told Shadow to meet him if she turned up. '_Come on, come on._'

"How long do I have to stand here before you notice me?" Said a voice behind him.

He turned around. "Shads! You made it!" He looked at the girl in front of him long ebony and crimson quills went down to her waist, ruby red eyes, ebony fur with crimson streaks on her arms and legs. Not to mention her athletic build. She was wearing a black dress that stoped just above her knees and only had one strap going over her left arm.

Shadow raised an eyebrow. "You asked me to, didn't you?"

Sonic rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Yeah, but I didn't thin you'd come. You said 'maybe' so…"

"So you assumed I meant no?"

Sonic sweat dropped. "Yeah…"

An amused smirk crossed Shadow face. "So you had no faith in me?"

"What?! No, of curse not!"

Shadow chuckled. "I'm just messing with you, Blue."

"Up next is Sonic the hedgehog, but for now put your hands together for Rogue the Bat! She'll be singing 'Hot N' Cold' by Katy Perry!" The commentator yelled over the screams of the crowd.

"Shouldn't you go get ready?" Shadow asked.

'_Yeah, but I want to stay with you a little longer…'_ Sonic thought, not daring to say it out loud. "Yeah." He bit his bottom lip. "I should go… See ya inside?"

Shadow started to head for doors to go in. "Break a leg out there, okay?"

Sonic chuckled softly. "Don't worry, I will."

With one last smile Shadow opened the doors and walked in.

**~x~**

"And now…SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" commentator yelled.

Sonic took a big breath before walking onto the stage. "Hello everyone! Now before I begin I just want to dedicate this song to the girl of my dreams and hope that after this she likes me back." The crowed 'Awed' and Sonic started.

"_I, I see ya staring_

_What you wearing_

_Gucci, Chanel, it don't matter you're amazin'_

_And I just wanna get you in my ride_

_Cause girl you been burning up in my mind_

_So let's walk, walk over the bar_

_Fill it up, up do a little dance stir it up, up_

_Everybody knows what's up, up_

_Come on let's move, move loving all the things you do, do_

_Girl I got my eyes on you, you_

_You know you got it_

_Everybody, do you want it?_

_Let's get it started_

_Set it off! Set it off!_

_If you really want it_

_Let's get it started_

_Everybody_

_Set it off!_

_To all my people on the dance floor, set it off_

_We running hot we about to get low, set it off_

_And if you're sexy and you want more, set it off_

_Yeah yeah, set it off!_

_Yeah yeah, set it off!_

_Let's get it closer_

_Girl I got to know ya_

_No place I'd rather be than right here with ya_

_You work the body just the way I like_

_Got it going on make me lose my mind_

_So let's walk, walk over the bar_

_Fill it up, up do a little dance stir it up, up_

_Everybody knows what's up, up_

_Come on let's move, move loving all the things you do, do_

_Girl I got my eyes on you, you_

_You know you got it_

_Everybody, do you want it?_

_Let's get it started_

_Set it off! Set it off!_

_If you really want it_

_Let's get it started_

_Everybody_

_Set it off!_

_To all my people on the dance floor, set it off_

_We running hot we about to get low, set it off_

_And if you're sexy and you want more, set it off_

_Yeah yeah, set it off!_

_Yeah yeah, set it off!_

_Everybody, do you want it?_

_Let's get it started_

_Set it off! Set it off!_

_If you really want it_

_Let's get it started_

_Everybody_

_Set it off!_

_To all my people on the dance floor, set it off_

_We running hot we about to get low, set it off_

_And if you're sexy and you want more, set it off_

_Yeah yeah, set it off!_

_Yeah yeah, set it off!_

_To all my people on the dance floor, set it off_

_We running hot we about to get low, set it off_

_And if you're sexy and you want more, set it off_

_Yeah yeah, set it off!_

_Yeah yeah, set it off!_" The crowed clapped and cheered. While Sonic looked for Shadow in the crowd. After not seeing her he walked off stage, a little disappointed.

When Sonic got into the hallway he saw Shadow, crying. "Shads?" He asked softly, not wanting to upset her more. "What's wrong?"

"Go away." She sniffed.

"No, tell me what's wrong."

Shadow sighed and turned to face him. "Shouldn't you be going to tell that girl you wrote the song for that you love her?"

Now Sonic was getting confused. "I was gonna do it on stage, but I couldn't see her."

"Her tough luck…" Shadow mumbled.

Now Sonic got it. "Did you hear the song?"

"Yeah. Why?" Shadow whipped her eyes.

"You should of stayed. Then I'd have pulled you on stage to do this but now, I guess I'll have to do it out here."

Shadow looked at him with wide eyes. "Do what?" She asked.

"This." Sonic took a deep breath and released it slowly. "I love you, Shadow." And with that he kissed her softly and passionately.

Shadow gasped at the action, but quickly closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Shadow then felt Sonic's tongue in her mouth and his hands on her waist. After feeling that she let one of her hand move up into his quills and let her tongue slide over his into his mouth.

Sonic groaned and pushed Shadow against the lockers behind her. Once he did that Shadow moaned and dear Chaos he wanted to hear more. He slid his hands down to her hips and Shadow whimpered softly before pulling away.

"Sonic…" She said softly, her lips still so close to his. "I love you, too…" She kissed him again.

It was Sonic who broke the kiss for the second time; this time there was a thin trail of saliva connecting their lips. "Hey Shads," he panted softly. "Will you go out with me?"

Shadow smirked and said, "Did you really need to ask me that?"

Sonic held her against his chest. "I was trying to be a gentleman."

Shadow rested her head against his shoulder. "Oh, well in that case, yes I'll go out with you, Sonic."

**~x~**

**A.N – Aaannnddd finished. Okay the song is 'Set It Off' by Timomatic. If you've never heard it I suggest you YouTube it.**

**Till next time, Super out!**


End file.
